chaos emeralds of harmony
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: After a battle, the princess take the girsl outer space to heal them. But when Rainbow Dash brakes out and lands on earth, she meet new frineds, old ones, a new villan, and a old one. Not only will she team up with her friends, but she will find out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 1: the journey begins.

In deep space, was a space craft. Inside the spacecraft, the scientist was running tests on the subjects. A woman with white skin, her hair was light green, purple, and pink. It was moving in the air like clam waves. Her dress was white, her shoes were gold, she wore a gold necklace with a purple diamond; the same with her crown. On her hip was a sun. She had a horn and wings. This was Princess Celestia. She entered a room that had a large computer in it. Standing in front of it was another girl with dark purple skin, a night time dress, bright blue shoes, she wore a black necklace with a moon on it. She also had a small black crown on her head. Her hair was dark purple and was moving like Princess Celestia's. She also had a horn a wings

Celestia: Luna, what it your plan when they wake up?

Luna: Simple. We go home.

Celestia: But what if he had already taken over?

Her younger sister fell quite. She hadn't thought about that.

Luna: I don't know…

Celestia: Let me help you.

Luna: I don't need it.

Celestia: SISTER, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!

Luna: YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE I CAN DO THIS?!

Celestia: I never said I didn't believe you. If you wish to be alone, fine.

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Luna feeling bad for herself. She entered another room that seven pods in it. The pods had names on the bottom. The girls in them were in deep sleep. Their names were: Subject R.D, Subject F.S, Subject A.J, Subject P.P, Subject R, Subject S, and the one in the middle was named: Subject T.S

Scientist # 1: Princess…!

Scientist # 2: Celestia!

The two didn't see where they were going and bumped into each other and hard. Sending papers everywhere. She used her magic to pick up all the papers and stack them in a neat pile on a desk. The two bowed and thank there princess. He let out a small chuckled and walked towards the pods and placed a hand on the middle one. Her smile disappeared. She hated to think what would have happened if they arrived a minute later.

Scientist # 1: My lady?

Celestia: Hm?

Scientist # 2: We have the test results.

Celestia: Good. How are doing?

Scientist # 1: Pretty good. But…

Celestia: But what?

Scientist # 2: Subject R.D 's are higher. Should we worry?

Celestia: I don't think so. Even though she was the most wounded one, she's the strongest girl I know. Now come, let's have something to eat.

As soon as they left the room, a beeping noise went off. Subject R.D, was waking up.

R.D: _Where… where am I?_

She placed a hand on the glass and began to push. She lifted her leg up and kicked the glass, to her surprise, it did some damage. She gave it another good kick and it broke a little. When it broke, it out some of the air. Meanwhile with the princess and the scientist, they were enjoying some lunch when one of the scientist's watch began to beep. He looked at it and spit out the sand which he was eating. When he did, it hit the other scientist's face. Princess Celestia looked at him with a surprise look.

Scientist # 1: What was that for?

Scientist # 2: R.D'S AWAKE!

Scientist # 1 & Celestia: WHAT?!

Scientist # 2: WE HAVE TO HURRY!

Scientist # 1: PRINCESS YOU STAY HERE!

The scientist took out two guns from the closet and ran to the testing room. Back with R.D, she was slamming her body against the glass with all her might. She was in a tight space so it wasn't very easy for her. She finally was able to break the glass and fall on the floor. She pushed herself up to her knees and looked around, nothing looked familiar to her.

R.D: Where-

Before she could finish her sentence, the two scientists entered the room and looked down at her. Telling by the fear in her eyes, she wanted answers. Before one of them could say anything, she got up, jumped in the air and gave them a good kick to the face. When they were down, she quickly made her getaway. She must have been running very fast cause she didn't she the two maidens come out of their rooms. The two looked at each other and nodded. They opened their wings and followed her outside he landing board. R.D looked over her shoulder to see the two sisters flying towards her.

R.D: RUB IT IN WHY DON'T YOU!

The two looked at each other and back at R.D, they saw she had a lock on her wings.

Celestia: R.D, LET US HELP YOU!

For some weird reason, she began to slow down. Something about her voice was familiar. Before she could completely stop, a laser shot one of the engines, sending the ship to lean to the left. R.D tried to grab something, but was slipping too fast. The princess tried to use their powers to save her, but found they could use it. So they flew down to try and save her, but got shot by the laser. Luna was able to grab something and her older sister's hand.

Luna: Are you okay?

But Celestia wasn't listening. She watched as R.D grabbed the edge of the ship. She tried to pull herself up with all her might, only to get shot by the laser. Celestia watched in terror as she let go of the ship.

Celestia: RAINBOW DASH!

R.D: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As she entered the earth's atmosphere, her eyes began to close. What she didn't know was that the new world was holding something very important to her. Meanwhile in the warship, a fat man with long black legs, wearing a red, yellow, and a white suit with white gloves, a bald head, goggles, black sunglasses, and a long orange mustache was laughing his head off.

? : Now that is taken care of, I can put my plan into action! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 2: The arrival

On planet earth, there was a house near a forest; inside was a mother, a daughter, and a small flying creature called a chao. The daughter was going for a walk, just her and her chao.

?: Bye mommy! I'll be back soon!

?: Just be careful Cream and Cheese, see you soon!

Cream: I will!

Cheese: Chao Chao (Bye bye)

As the mother watched her little girl go and have fun, she saw something fall out of the sky.

?: Just_ relax vanilla; everything is going to be just fine. It's not like the worlds ending or anything._

Vanilla walk back in the house, unaware the fall the stranger had. Cream ran to a field full of different color and type of flowers. The field was next to an old burned down building. On top of the building, was R.D, She had lad on the roof hard to knock her out.

R.D:_ Where am I?_

She notices a lock landed near her, she gave her wigs a small flap. She let out a sigh of relive, she look on the ground to see a little girl, and a strange flying creature. Her eyes meat three figures come out of large hole in the building. One of them had sort brown hair, a green t-shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. His eyes were a dark green. The second one had a baseball hat that was backward, so she couldn't tell if he had hair or not. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it; his pants and shoes were black with flames on the sides. His eyes were brown. The last (and maybe the dumbest) his hair was yellow, and he wore a light gray shirt, and cameo pants, his boots were brown, his eyes were blue. The leader had a crowbar, and the blonde one had a baseball bat. The one with the hat began to crack his knuckles.

Cream: OH! Hi Max, hello Nick, nice to see you again Logan.

(In case you're wounding, Max has sort brown hair, Nick is the one with the hat, and Logan is the stupid one)

Max: well, well, well, look who we have here…

Logan: it's Cream.

Nick gave him a hit it the head.

Max: so, what are you up to?

Cream got up and showed them a flower crown she was making.

Cream: I'm making a flower crown for my mom.

Nick: oh… I see…

Nick gave a good swing and destroyed the crown. Cream look down on the ground, and began to cry. R.D was not going to let those boys bully a little a girl and her flying thing. Max came in ready to hit her, but Cream and Cheese was fast enough to run to the building, but the hole was blocked by huge creates.

Max: heh, I wait for a long time for this.

R.D: _That's it!_

Before max could swing, R.D jump in the air and his face meat her foot. He fell to ground near the others. Cream and Cheese look up to see her standing in front of the two.

R.D: RUN!  
Cream and Cheese didn't waste any time. She ran calling someone.

Logan: Who's the freak?!

R.D: three boys against one girl, seems fair.

Max was on the ground, with his mouth bleeding. He pulled a small object.

Max: you're going to regret that, freak!

R.D: Bet you I won't!

As she said that, a bullet shot pass her rainbow hair.

Logan: this isn't a toy…

R.D Began to run, she got shot by a ray of light, she was not about to get shot by a real gun.

Nick: GET BACK HERE!  
R.D: _STUPID GUN!_

R.D was able to hide behind a thick tree; the boys began to look for her.

R.D: _I can't fly in front of them!_

She was about to make a run for it, when a rock made her slip, and blowing her cover.

Max:?!

R.D: _Shot!_

Once she thought of that, Logan grab Max's gun… and shot her.

Meanwhile in the spacecraft, that had fixed the engine, and now trying to find subject R.D. Princess Luna was Slamming the computer, and hard. It was hard to pin point her location.

Luna: WHERE IS SHE?!

Celestia: Sister, maybe you should take a break…

Luna: HOW COULD YOU BE SOOO CALM ABOUT THIS?! WHAT IF SHE'S HURT?!

Celestia: sister, she as tough as a herd of colts, she fast as sound, we both know she can take care of herself.

Princess Luna was breathing heavily, but she had a point, she was very strong, so why is she worried? Princess Luna gave a nod

Luna: You're right.

Celestia: See, now how about a flower sandwich?

Luna: Yum!

The two sisters walked together to the kitchen.

Celestia: And besides, is not like she got shot or anything…

Meanwhile back on earth, R.D was able to beat the snot out of them. But it began to rain, hard.

R.D: _ok, first I wake up in a strange place, then I wake up on top of a building, and now I'm hurt, hungry, and tired. Well at less that little girl and her pet are safe._

_Cream: COME ON, HURRY!_

_? : Ok, ok._

_Cream: HURRY ! I hope she's all right…_

_Cream toke him to a small hill, from there you can see miles and miles away. She looked all over the place until she spot her, limping. Cream gave a small gasp when she saw blood come from her shoulder, and her left wing was bragging on the ground._

_Sonic: What?_

_Cream pointed to the winged girl. Sonic eyes widen, and not just because she was hurt, but she was the most beautiful girl he every seen._

_Sonic: __Wow, she's pretty cute._

_R.D felt her legs giving in, and kneaded to the ground. Her vision was beginning to get a lot blurrier, and before she knew it, the world went black. Sonic ran down the hill and slowly turn her over and carefully lifted her head. He, cream and cheese saw a hole in her shoulder; the bullet must have been a powerful one, because the shot went straight thought the tip of her wing._

_Sonic: hold her for a minute._

_Cream: ok._

_Cheese: chao chao chao (I hope she's ok)_

_Cream: don't worry cheese, she'll be fine. (I hope)_

_Sonic rap his jacket around her, so the blood would stop for a bit._

_Cream: what now?_

_Sonic: I'm going to take her to my place. You tell your mom what happened, ok?_

_Cream and cheese nodded. Sonic carefully pick her up in his arms, and he ran home. Once he was inside his house, he made his way to his room and put her in his bed. He didn't care how much blood was going to be on his bed. Right now he needed to contact one of his friends foe help. Like R.D, he was unaware the journey that held for him and her._

_To be continued… _


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 3: the first day

R.D: PANT PANT PANT

? : DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!

R.D: PANT PANT PANT

R.D was running from shadow like monsters. She was running across a city like area, she looked back to see the monsters still on her tail. She had to get to a high place and fast. She jumped in the air to make a quick getaway. When…

ZAP!

The shot hits her left wing and she falls to the ground. R.D eyes began to close as she heard an evil laughter.

? : Now that she's down, I can take it over with no problem! MWHAHAHA!

? : RAINDOW DASH!

R.D eyes shot open. It was all a dream. She look around the room, the walls and ceiling were white, and the floor was blue, as was the bed she was lying in. she look at her shoulder and her wing, they had band ails wrap around her wounds. On the bed were clothes for her to were. There was a white thank top, blue running pants with light blue I on the bottom, there were blue running shoes on top of it all. R.D slowly got up, undress herself (carefully not hurting herself.) and put the clothes on. As so as she put them on, her hip began to glow. On her hip was a storm cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it.

R.D: Hm._ Weird._

The shoes she put on help her stand easier than before, but she still put a hand on the wall to support her balance. She was feeling a little hungry, so she went down stairs to the kitchen. While she head down stairs, she slip on a strange liquid and fell. She was prepared to hit the hard and sharp stairs step, when someone caught her in his arms.

? : are you ok?

R.D looked up to see a blue creature, with white gloves, and red, yellow, and white shoes.

R.D: Umm… y-yeah, I-I-I'm fine (blushing)

The creature set R.D on the ground, blushing a bit as well.

? : I can see you're ok.

R.D: Yeah I just came down stairs to grab some breakfast.

? : Me to! So, what do you want?

R.D: Apple.

? : Ever had pancakes?

R.D: I don't think so…

The boy put his hand over her shoulder.

? : come with me.

And the two went in the kitchen to have warm, steaming, pancakes… (Ok now I want pancakes)While R.D was eating pancakes, the boy had warm, steaming, chocolate… (Ok now I want Chocolate.)

R.D: Soooooo…what's your name?

? : Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!

R.D:_ Sonic, cool name…_

Sonic: and, you are?

R.D thought for a few minutes, did she even have a name? Sonic gave a worry look.

Sonic: You do have a name, right?

R.D was trying to remember her name when she had a flash back.

FLASH BACK.

Celestia: RAINBOW DASH!  
? : RAINDOW DASH!

R.D: …Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Hm. Cool name.

Rainbow: Almost as cool as your name.

Sonic look at Rainbow with wide eyes, and his face was turning red.

Sonic: Oh…umm…well cool guys like me, need cool names.

Rainbow: So, do cool guys have their hands in hot chocolate cups?

Sonic looked down and to find his fingers in the cup. His face turned even redder then before.

Sonic: Sometimes…

Sonic and Rainbow Dash had a good laugh about the cup joke.

Rainbow: Do you know how I got here?

Sonic: Well… after Cream and Cheese came to my place and told me what happened, we decide to see if you were ok. But when we saw you were hurt, we decided it was same for you to stay at my place till you were better, that's when I call my friend Tails to see if he could help you. He told me if there's any problem, I'll go to him.

Rainbow: Hey, how about a race to his house?

Sonic: You do know I'm the fastest thing alive, right?

Rainbow: How do you know that?

The two smiled and rush to the door, Sonic open the door, only to Rainbow Dash ran out first.

Sonic: HEY!

Rainbow: DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE THE GAME!

Sonic: DO EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!

Rainbow stopped in her tracks. He had her there. She was new to this world, and to the people here. Sonic walked up to her with a warm smile, and leaded the way.

Rainbow: show off.

Sonic: OH! I'M the show off?!

The two walked and talked when they reach a small work house, where they saw a huge plane and a yellow fox working in the engines.

? : Maybe if I attached this to this… that maybe we'll get somewhere.

Rainbow put her pointing finger on her lips, and quite like climb on one of the wings, got in the driver seat, and then…

HOOONNK

Tails fell off the hood and landed on the ground, covering his ears. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were laughing their heads off, Sonic nearly fell on his back, but Rainbow (leaning on the door) fell on her face, and continued to laugh.

? : SONIC?! WHY?!

Sonic: Oh come on Tails, it was kind of funny

Tails: WHAT DID YOU SAID?!

Rainbow: Is he ok?

Tails: WHAT?! OH! I SEE YOU'RE DOING OK! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!

Rainbow: Rainbow Dash.

Tails: WHAT?!

Rainbow: RAIN. BOW. DASH.

Tails: NICE TO MEET YOU QAINBLOW HASH!

Sonic laugh even harder (this time) he fell to the ground, with his knees in the air.

Rainbow: Just help me clear his hearing.

Sonic: HUFF Ok, PUFF ok. Tails do this. (Holds breathe)

Tails: OH! ARE WE HAVING A NOT BREATHEING CONTEST?! YOU. ARE. SOOO ON! (Holds breathe)

While Tails was holding his breathe, he heard a little ding noise. He uncovered his ears to hear birds singing, wind blowing, and sight of relive.

Tails: heh, sorry. So what's your name again?

Rainbow: RAIN. BOW. DASH.

Tails: Right. So while you're here, why don't we see how your wings are doing?

Rainbow: You have x-ray vision?

Tails: (giggle) your joking right?

Sonic: (whispering and covering her ears.) she new. Know because, she fall out of the sky!

Tails: Oh.

Sonic uncovered her ears, to see her ears move up and down, fast.

Sonic: Why did they…

Rainbow: I have no Idea.

The trio enter the fox's house, went down stairs to a lab. Rainbow had a good look around. There were inventions, gadgets, and computers.

BANG BANG

Rainbow turned to see Tails was patting a metal bed.

Rainbow: O-Ok.

She walked over to the bed, and lied down. Tails punched in some codes, and a strange looking laser came out. Rainbow got a little freak out, but she look at Sonic, who had a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. The laser shot a slim red light, the light was moving fast. It stopped at each of her body parts. Staring with her two legs, hips, stomach, arms chest, shoulder, throat, head, and finally her wings. When it hit her left wing and shoulder, the computer began to beep. Tails began punching in some more codes a screen came out from behind the wall. Tails press a green button, and the light began to scene her wing and shoulder. An x-ray came up, showing the trio her bones, and everyone's eyes went wide. Even Rainbow couldn't believe what she was seeing. Both of the wounds had healed.

To be contained… I'm sorry if this boring, but I promise you, it will get good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 4: Eggman

Near plant earth, an egg shape ship was hovering in space, inside the ship, there was a fat man laughing an evil laugh.

? : BWHAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHA!  
? : Umm… doctor Eggman?

Eggman: WHAT IS IT OMGEA 53?!

Omega 53: We had found the energy.

Eggman: WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS?!

Omega 53: I'm telling you now, sir.

Eggman: right… well… GET READY FOR BATTLE!

Omega 53: Y-Yes sir!

The bot ran out as fast as his robot feet could carry him, leaving the evil doctor to continue his evil plan.

Eggman: _Get ready sonic, I'm coming after you, and you're little girlfriend to.___BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Omega 53: Umm…sir?

Eggman: Yes?

Omega 53: Do you want to leave before or after lunch?

Eggman: …After.

Omega 53: So do you want to eat now or later?

Eggman: …Now.

And the two walked out of the room in to the kitchen. But the doctor continued to plot his evil plan. Meanwhile on earth, the trio mouths still wide open. No one could believe what they were seeing on the x-ray board.

Tails: That's impossible; you got shot, just yesterday!

The x-ray showed her left shoulder bone and left wing bone were, wait for it… HEALED!

Sonic: that's amazing…

Rainbow: HA! Guess who's 20% cooler?

Tails: Who?

Rainbow: THIS GAL!

The guys were laughing very hard, Rainbow was laughing to, but she stop. She had said that before, but where and… when?

Tails: It's all just muscled damage!

Rainbow snapped out of her thinking state, and got back to the real world.

Tails: But sadly, muscled damage take longer to heal then broken bones. It might be safe to wait another day, just to be safe.

Rainbow: GRON

Sonic: Don't worry Dashie, the day will end soon.

Rainbow: Dashie?

Sonic: It's a nickname.

Rainbow: Ah!

Sonic: Hey! I think its lunch time, how about you and me gat a chill dog?

Rainbow: Ok, what a chill dog?

Sonic: OH! OHH, HO HO! YOU! ARE! Going to love them!

Before Rainbow dash could say anything, Sonic grab her hand, and rush out of the door. Tails smiled and slowly shock his head.

Tails: Hm. _Those two are cute tougher_. _I just hope she doesn't find out. She would kill her, and then him._

The two runners made their way to Sonic's favorite chill dog stand, which was near the local park, and the two sat on a park bench, which was under a tree. Sonic came back with two chill dogs in his hands. He made his way to Rainbow Dash, when he notice how quite she was in his world. Every minute, he wonder where she came from, who she was, who her parents were, and if she even had parents.

Sonic: _I just want to help her, but how?_

Sonic sat down next to her, and handed her one of the chill dogs. She toke and look at it. She was very sure how it tasted. She noticed he was staring at her, which made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Rainbow: WHAT?!

Sonic: I'm not eating, till you eat yours first.

Rainbow Dash toke a big breath, and toke a bite out of the chill dog, and gulped slowly. Her eyes shot open.

Rainbow: Oh, my, gosh!

Sonic: Knew it.

Rainbow Dash ate every bit of her chill dog, and she loved it!

Rainbow: Are you going to eat that?

Sonic Yes!

Rainbow Dash began to laugh, Sonic eat the rest of his chill dog, and laugh with her. Sonic laugh grew quitter, he still feat bad, about her unknown past. Dash looked at Sonic with a concerned face. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she knew something was eating him.

Rainbow: Sonic? Are you ok?

Sonic: I guess I feel kind of bad…

Rainbow: about what?

Sonic: about not knowing your past. I just want to help you, it's just… I don't know how…

Rainbow: You're not the only one… I want to know what happened to me to. Hey! Why don't we look together?

Sonic: Deal!

The two sat on the bench listing to the calm noises, when Sonic's phone began to ring.

Sonic: YO! What? It's ready? Ok, I'll bring her over. Come on, I want to show you something.

The two got up and raced home. It didn't take them long when they reach Sonic's house. Sonic was about to open the door he had a request for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Close my eyes?

Sonic: Trust me…

Rainbow: (close eyes) Now what?

Sonic: Fellow the sound of my voice…

The two enter the house, went up the stairs, being careful not to slip on the liquid, walk up the door, and stop.

Sonic: Are you ready?

Rainbow: Yeah, why?

Sonic open the door, and push Rainbow inside the room.

Sonic: Ok, open them.

Rainbow opened her eyes and gasp at the sight the room's floor was blue, the walls had clouds and a sun, it showed a beautiful forest and a beach on it. The ceil was dark with stars and a full moon on it. The bed had clouds begins on, and a rainbow color blanket and pillows. She walked up to the windows, and opened it up, she had her own balcony. Rainbow couldn't stop smiling, this was the most beautiful room she ever seen.

Sonic: And now, for the finally touch…

Sonic flip the light switched, and the stars lite up. Rainbow's mouth was wide.

Sonic: So what do you think?

Sonic notice that in her eyes, there were tears in her eyes…

Sonic: Hey, are you o…!

Sonic was hugged, by Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: thank you…

Sonic: you're welcome. Ahem, well if this all you need, I just go to bed. And if you need anything, I'm just right around the corner.

Rainbow: Hey Sonic…

Sonic turned to see Rainbow siting on her bed giving a thumps up. Sonic gave a thumps as well, and close the door and left. Sonic gave a breath. His face turned red when she hugged him. Rainbow walked up to a dresser and pulled out a long sleeve sky blue shirt, with clouds on it, the same with the pants. She undressed herself, put on the cloths, got in bed, and dreamed of flying with sonic. She was unaware that a flying pod with a fat man it, was making his way to her balcony. Four robots were climbing on the wall to meet their way to their master. The man carefully opened the windows and made his way towards the winged girl, who was sleeping peacefully.

? : Aw, she looks so peaceful. Now let's hurry before sonic wakes up.

One of the four robots slowly walked up to the rainbow haired and tailed girl, slowly put its hand on her mouth and his free hand around her arms so she wouldn't punch them, and yanked back! This woke her up and fast! She tried to kick the robots, but the second robot tied her arms, legs and mouth. The third one stuffed her in a sack, and finally the last one stuffed a gun and sprayed her with a strange purple gas, which made her feel a little dizzy, until she passed out.

Omega 54: We have her, doctor Eggman.

Eggman: Now let's hurry!

Eggman pushed a button, and a robot claw came out and grabbed the sack.

Eggman: Now that's she's down, I can take him down to with now problem! MWHAHAHAHA!

Rainbow: sonic…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 5: the rescue

Sonic woke up with the sun shining in his face, and he got out of his bed a walked to Rainbow Dash's room and knocked.

Sonic: Dashie, it's time to wake up… Dash? Dash?! Dash!

Sonic crawled up in to a ball and broke through the door. (I wonder how much he has to pay for that…) He looked around the room, to see the window was wide open. He knew who toke her.

Sonic: _Eggman… you cross the line on this one…_

Sonic didn't waste any time; he ran out of the room, down the stairs, out the door and made his way to Tails house. He was running so fast, he hit the door, and hard.

Sonic: Ow…

? : You ok?

Sonic shock his head to clear his vision to see a red boy with white gloves with sharp points on his knuckles. His shoes were green, white, and gold.

Sonic: Hey Knuckles.

Knuckles: Sonic.

Tails: Sonic! Are you ok?

Sonic: I'm fine; it's Dash who needs help!

Tails: What happened?

Knuckles: Wait a minute, who's "Dash?"

Tails: She this sky blue, rainbow haired and tailed, winged girl, who fell out of the sky, and me and Sonic, had been taking care of her.

Knuckles: So…Sonic's Girlfriend?

Sonic: He didn't say that.

Knuckles: Sure he didn't.

Tails: Forget the girlfriend thing, what happened?

Sonic: I woke up and walk to Dash's room to wake her up, I knocked on the door to see if she was awake, she didn't answer, so I called her name, still nothing. So I broke the door down to see if she was ok, and then…

Tails: Wait a minute, YOU BROKE THE DOOR BOWN?!

Sonic: Yeah, not my best idea…anyway the window was wide open, that's when I figured Eggman toke her.

Knuckles: Well what are we waiting for?

The guys nodded and got in the tornado and went to space to save the girl.

Sonic:_ Hang in there Dash, I'M COMING FOR YOU!_

Meanwhile in the egg shaped spaceship, Rainbow began to wake up.

Rainbow: Hmm… _where… am I?_

? : I see you're awake.

Rainbow Dash gasped and look up to see a round man with long, skinny, black legs. He wore a red, yellow, and white suit, with white gloves. His head was bald, with goggles. His eyes were covered by black sun glasses. He has a long orang mustache.

Rainbow: Who and what are you?

? : I'm Doctor Eggman, the most evil mastermind of all time! BWHAHAHA!

Rainbow: Ok… where am I?

Eggman: You're in my ship: The Death Egg.

Rainbow: I can tell you really like eggs.

Eggman: Humor me all you want, my master plan will so take off!

Rainbow: What Plan?

Before he could answer, a robot came running in towards the doctor and the girl.

? : Doctor EggMANNNNN!

The robot fell down the stairs and landed on his face.

Eggman: hssss…ohhhh.

Rainbow: That had to hurt.

Eggman: No kidding.

The bot quickly got up and ran towards the doctor and the girl, again.

Eggman: what is it Omega 53?

Omega 53: Sonic and his friends are making their way here!

Eggman: WHAT! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS!?

Rainbow: He telling you now dude.

Eggman: I know he's telling me now! Prepare for battle!

Omega 53: Y-Yes sir!

Rainbow: You do know he's going to kick your butt, right?

Eggman: Not unless your life was on the line.

Rainbow: YOU ARE A SICK, SICK MAN!

Eggman: call me what you want, it will work…MWHAHAHA!

The evil doctor walked out of the room, still laughing his face off, leaving Rainbow Dash, scared out of her skull, wondering if her other blue friend and his friends are going to be all right. Meanwhile, the tornado was parked out the edge of the ship, the boys made their way to save Rainbow. Eggman troops came out and began to attack. Sonic used a spin bash on haft the robots head, Knuckles was hitting the other haft with his fists, and Tails finished them off with a blaster canon. The guys made their to the entrance. Eggman saw the whole thing, but he was not worried. He was typing on his keyboard, after he was finished; four generators came up on all four sides.

Rainbow: What are these for?

Eggman: For the plan…

He began to type more on the keyboard, and a huge screen showed up above them, and Eggman's face showed on it.

Sonic: Eggman! I was wondering when I see your face again! Now, where's Rainbow Dash?

Eggman: Don't worry; she is safe, for now. Listen; give up now, or else…

Tails: Or else, WHAT?!

Eggman smiled evilly…e, and he pushed a button, then the generators began to glow with power, and then they shot a powerful energy that hit Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow: AHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic: RAINBOW!

Rainbow fell to the ground, coughing and breathing hard. Eggman smile grew wider and more evilly…e.

Sonic: Gerrrrrr…..

Eggman: You have a choice Sonic; you either give up, or watch your friend die.

Sonic hands were gripping so tight; I'm surprise his gloves didn't rip. Knuckles was made see him hurt a girl. (Ok that just sounds a little weird) And Tails had a worry look on his face for his winged friend. Sonic's eyes meat Rainbow, he was not going to let him hurt her anymore. Sonic let loose of his hand, and walk a little closer to the screen.

Sonic: If I got, will you let my friends go?

Eggman: Yep!

Sonic turned to his friends and looked back at Rainbow, he sight and said…

Sonic: Ok.

Eggman: THEN BE PREPARE TO BE DEF… wait what did you say?

Sonic: You got me, take me away.

Eggman: well. In… that cause…OMEGA 53, AND 54, GO GET HIM!

Tails: Sonic…

Sonic: I'll be fine, just hurry and go.

Knuckles: Sonic…

Sonic: GO!

Knuckles eyes went wide he never heard him yell that loud. But he nodded and walked back to the ship. Tails look at Sonic with a worry look and tears in his eyes.

Sonic: It will be alright, I promise.

Tails nodded and twirl his tails so he could fly to the tornado, got in the driver seat, started the engine, and flew back to earth. Sonic smiled, at lease he knew his friends were safe, and now for Rainbow.

Omega 54: Let's move.

Omega 53 and 54 grabbed him by the wrist and was bring him to Eggman. On the tornado, the boys were worried about their friend.

Tails: Knuckles? Do you think he'll be all right?

Knuckles: I don't know tails, sigh I don't know.

To be continued… I FINUSHED THIS IN A DAY! Cool huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 6: the power

The bots were bragging Sonic to Eggman, who had kidnapped Rainbow Dash to get to Sonic, which worked. And now Eggman was going to lunch his evil plan, which I don't know about…

Eggman: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eggman was laughing so hard and loud, that he didn't hear the three come in. the three were looking at him with wide eyes. (Well just Sonic, the robots eyes couldn't widen.)

Eggman: HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHHHHH!

He turned to see them in the door way. He was a little embarrassed to see them behind his back for a while.

Eggman: How long have you been standing there?

Sonic: 5 minutes.

Eggman: Ohhhhh…

Sonic: Where's Dash?

Eggman pointed down to the floor to see Rainbow was in a cage.

Sonic: Dash!

Sonic was able to get free from the robots grip, and hurried down to see if she was alive. Before he could get a look at her, and claw grab Sonic and put him in front of Eggman. Sonic tried to get free from this grip.

Eggman: Don't brother; it has to take super Sonic to break this!

Rainbow: What… are you planning?

Both Sonic and Eggman turned to see Rainbow trying to get up.

Eggman: Well, I'm glad to ask my lady…

Sonic notice that Rainbow's eyes were sparkling, more than usual. (His thought, not mine.)

Eggman: I have discovered a powerful energy, coming from a spacecraft off the far from earth. I Decide to see what was the energy, when I saw you and the princess exit out to the landing board, that when I was picking up the energy…

Sonic & Rainbow: _Princess?_

Eggman: I tried to grab you, but I must have press the wrong button…

Rainbow: TEN TIMES?!

Eggman: more or less… It didn't take very long to find you my dear. And now that I have you my dear, I can strip that power from you!

Sonic: YOU'RE CRAZY!

Eggman: Perhaps, but when I have her power, I can turned you back into, you know who…

Sonic:_ No…_

While the two were talking, they didn't notice that Rainbow was quietly kicking the bars so she could escape. What she didn't see was the two robots were watching her kick the bars.

Omega 53: Umm… sir?

Eggman: Not now…

Bang bang bang

Omega 54: Sir?

Eggman: Later…

Bangbang bang crank

Omega 53: Sir?

Eggman: WHAT MAN, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?!

Before they could answer, Omega 54 got hit in the face, while Omega 53 got hit between the legs; Eggman got hit on the nose with her foot. Rainbow jumped up and gave a powerful kick, and Sonic landed on his feet, with rainbow by his side.

Sonic: You ok?

Rainbow: I was about to ask you the same question.

Sonic: Hm.

Eggman: Awww, how cute! Too bad you want get to know each other.

Eggman was behind the computer and was typing away. Lasers popped out of the walls, ceiling, and some on the floor. The two smiled and nodded, they dodge by doing flips, cart wheels, running (Rainbow was a little worried about using her wings, after being shot by 500 bolts of electricity.) thing were going good, when…

ZAP!

Rainbow turned to see Sonic was on the floor, with smoke coming out of his back.

Rainbow: SONIC!

Rainbow didn't waste any time get to his to see if he was ok, she turned him over to see a red burned mark on his chest. Rainbow let a little gasp. Was he…? Rainbow turned to hear Eggman laughing.

Rainbow: HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT HIM?!

Eggman: Well how I'm I going to take over the world? And when I do, NO ONE WILL STOP ME! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!

That's when she lost it. Her eyes began to glow, Eggman saw and stop laughing and he had a worried look when he saw spots of the world began to glow. Then if shot toward the ship and broke the glass, and circled around Rainbow Dash, and she began to change, her sky blue skin turned to a snowy white, and her hair and tail lit up like fire.

Eggman: Who… and what are you?

Rainbow: You know Super Sonic, I like you say hello to Super Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow ran toward Eggman and jumped in the air, and gave him a good kick in the face. She landed on her feet.

? : GO FOR IT DASHIE!

Rainbow turned around to see Sonic was up on his feet, only a little bit of pain in his eyes. She let out a sigh of relive, then got hit in the back, but dodged the second blast. When she moved out of the way, she felt a wind hit her wings. Sonic knew what she had to do.

Sonic: DASHIE, USE YOUR WINGS!

Super Rainbow: WHAT?!

Sonic: TRUST ME!

Rainbow gave a big breath, and spared her wings. She gave a good smile, her eyes were now red. She jump in the air, and flew towards Eggman, and she flew in so fast that it didn't break right away, after she stood next to Sonic, it blew up. He fell in front of the two. He gave them an innocent smile, before Super Rainbow Dash picked him up.

Super Rainbow: You're in trouble now Egg-butt…

Eggman: Am I?

He pushed a button and a hidden laser came out of the wall, and shot her in the back. She let out a scream of pain, let go of Eggman and fell to the ground.

Sonic: RAINBOW!

Eggman was able to get out of the way and ran near his now broken pod, Sonic slowly turned her over and lift her head up. She was able to open her eyes a little, and gave a weak smile. He gave a sigh of relive.

Eggman: Awww… how cute, too bad it's your last time tougher…

Sonic saw he was holding a button, and pushed it.

**Self-desecration in 10 seconds…**

Sonic eyes went wide, he must be mad.

Eggman: So long, friend…

Sonic careful lowered her head and ran to the Chaos emeralds, and they began to spin around him. **Self-desecration in 5…4… **he was trying to hurry and transformer. **3…2…1, have a nice day! **And the death egg exploded, but not before Super Sonic flew out with Rainbow Dash in his arms. He turned and let out a sigh of relive.

Super Sonic: whew, _that. Was close._

Before he knew it a spacecraft appeared in front of him. He turned and flew up and sat Rainbow Dash down, and power down. She slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed her head.

Rainbow: Sonic? Where are we?

Sonic: I don't know.

? : Rainbow Dash, Sonic?

The two turned to see 7 figures standing in front of them. The first one had orange skin, her hair and tail were blonde, tied in a ponytail, she was wearing a cowboy's hat, her shirt was brown and reached her elbows, and showed her belly button, her pants reached her legs, but her cow boy's boots meat the haft. And the end of her cloths was small white triangles at the ends of it. On her hip were three apples, her eyes were green. The second one's hair and tail were a bark purple and a little bright purple and pink on the side. Her shirt was a dark blue and on the top of it had purple on it, her shirt showed a little white on it. Her skirt was purple with purple and pink beads on the side. Her socks were the same patterned as the beads were. Her shoes were a dark purple, on her hip was an 8 pointed star. Her were eyes purple, and she had a horn. The third one had pink curly hair and tail, her skin was a light pink. Her top was pink and had a blue bow on it; the lower haft of the shirt was yellow and had a bow around it. The bottom was pink. She had light pink socks, and had pink shoes. On her hip was three balloons on it, the middle balloon was yellow and the other two were blue. The forth one had purple hair and tail, only slightly curly. She wore a sleeve less bright blue dress, with a diamond necklace. She wore large golden rings with round rubies at the end of them. Her shoes were the same color as her dress. On her hip was three blue diamonds, she also had a horn. The fifth one skin was cream. Her hair and tail were a light pink. She wore a darkish yellow and wore a hot pink. Her socks were white and reached her knees, and her shoes were a golden rod. On her hip was three butterflies, she also had wings. The sixth one's skin was a snowing white. Her dress was white as well, her shoes were gold. She wore a necklace with a purple diamond on it; the same was for the crown she was wearing. Her eyes were a bright purple. Her hair and tail was blue, a light green, purple, and pink. Her hip had a sun on it. She had both wings and a horn. The seventh one's skin was a dark purple, she wore a night time dress, and her shoes were a bright blue. She wore a black necklace with a moon on it; she also had a small black crown on her head. Her hair was a bright blue. Her eyes were blue. On her hip was a moon. She also had wings and a horn. She was a little bit shorter than the sixth one.

Sonic: Who are you?

Rainbow: wait a minute… Apple Jack? Twilight Sparkle? Pinkie Pie? Rarity? Fluttershy? Princess Celestia? Princess Luna?

Celestia: it's good to see you again Rainbow Dash.

Everyone was quite.

To be contained…


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 7: the truth

Everyone was quite till Sonic broke it.

Sonic: Wait… you know these guises?

Rainbow: … they're my friends.

As she said that, a pink blur tacked Rainbow with a bear hug.

Pinkie: OHHH! DASHIE WE MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH! I WAS THINKING YOU WERE GONE, BUT TWILIGTH SAID THAT YOU ARE THE STROGEST GIRL IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!

As she was talking like crazy, she was pulled back but the girl with the cowboy hat.

Apple: Let's get the girl breath, Pinkie. And she the strongest Pegasus, in all of Eqestria!

Pinkie: OH! Right!

Sonic: Umm, what's Eqestria?

Apple: Our home.

Rainbow: …home…?

Twilight: You don't remember? Wait, how could you? You broke out.

Rainbow: HO, YEAH! I think I still have some glass in my wings.

Rarity: We can disguises about the whole, "brake out" later, Rainbow, why do you introduce us to your new other blue friend?

Rainbow: Oh yeah! Guise meet Sonic the hedgehog, the guy who's did taking care of me, since I came to earth on… "Accident?"

Apple: MH! Y'all had better not do what I think you did.

The two looked at each other, and their eyes widened, and their faces turned red.

Sonic: WHAT?! ME?! HER?! I WAS… JUST… I-I-I…. I WAS DOING…  
Rainbow: WHAT?! ME?! HIM?! WE… SHARED A CHILL DOG…

Apple: I was kidding…

Sonic & Rainbow: Right… hahaha… ha

Celestia: If that's all out of the way, we must hurry back to Eqestria. Discord has taken over it.

Rainbow: Discord!

Pinkie: YAY! YOU REMEMDER!

Sonic: Is she…

Fluttershy: Also like this? Yes.

Everyone went inside the ship to get to the girl's home. They all walked in to the control room. Sonic was surprise to see a red and orange figures staring at a screen.

Sonic: Tails? Knuckles?

Tails: gasp Sonic!

Knuckles: Sonic!

The boys had a good hugged off.

The girls: AWWWWWWWWW!

Sonic: All right, all right. Let me introduce to my friends, this is Tails…

Tails: Hi!

Sonic: … And this Knuckles.

Knuckles: Hum…

Twilight: Nice attitude…

Rainbow: Let's not stare a fight… yet.

Celestia: Tails can you get home?

Tails: Piece of cake!

Apple: Ah'll help.

Celestia: The rest of you can talk till we get there.

Everyone nodded, the two princess walked out of the room, Princess Celestia looked at the team one more time before smiling, and leaving the room. While the fox and cowgirl were working on the computer, everyone got to talked and laugh. Knuckles notice that Fluttershy was quite. (More than usual.)

Knuckles: Are you ok?

Fluttershy: I'm scared…

Knuckles sat down next to her.

Knuckles: Why?

Fluttershy: I don't think I would be able to defend myself for him. And what if you or the others get hurt? I won't forgive myself.

Knuckles was starting to feel bad for her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Knuckles: I promised you, I won't let anyone hurt you.

Fluttershy: Maybe behind all that muscles, you're very kind. (Blushing)

Knuckles: Thanks. (Blushing)

Apple jack and Tails saw the whole thing. It just made Apple Jack very happy.

Tails: Well, isn't that sweet?

Apple: Well, it makes sense, he tough, she soft, she needs someone like him.

Tails: Ok, I just need to type this in and…

**Request- denied!**

Tails: huh?

Apple: I think it's a weak single…

Apple Jack open a small penal and began to connect wires. Tails was impressed on how a cowgirl knew so much about the things he knew.

Apple: OK! Try now.

Tails punched in the codes and that…

**Request- accepted!**

Tails: YES!

Apple: YE HAW!

Apple Jacks threw her hat in the air and landed on tails head.

Apple: Sorry about that partner, you know you look kind of cute in that.

Tails: U-Umm… thanks. (Blushing)

Tails handed back her hat.

Apple: Do you like me or something?

Tails: WHAT?! I-I-I-I… Princess we're ready when you are! (Still blushing)

Apple jack was blushing a bit herself when she said that. She just wanted to see how he'll react to that.

Celestia: **Ready!**

Tails pushed a button and that were going in light speed, which made the ship shack a bit.

Tails: Everyone ok?

Sonic: just a bit shocked up.

Tails: We'll be there soon.

Rainbow: Hay twilight? You remember the battle do you?

Twilight: yes.

Sonic: what happened?

Twilight: It all started on just a regular day…

FLASHBACK: Note, they are still humans.

The girls were rounded up in the library, where Twilight and Spike lived. She had asked her friends to meet her there for a meeting.

Twilight: All right, we all know the princess are there for anyone that need help, so I think we should threw them a party!

Pinkie: WOOHOOO! A PARTY!

Apple: Good idea, sugar cube!

Rarity: I have some ideas for our dress!

Rainbow: Oh boy…

That was when spike burp out green fire and the fire formed itself in to a letter. Twilight picked it up and inscrolled it.

Fluttershy: Are you ok?

Spike: You would think that the pain would go away after that the letters I mailed.

Rainbow: What does it say?

Twilight: _Dear my trusting student and her friends, I need your help! Discord has escaped, and he is making his way to the castle! I have the elements with me, hurry! He's nearly here! Sign, your teacher Princess Celestia._

Rarity: OH DEAR!

Twilight: Let's hurry! Spike, you stay here!

Spike: But…

Rarity: Good bye for now Spiky. (Kissed his check)

Spike: I'M ON IT TWI!

The girls hurry to the castle, not wasting any time for the train. They made their way to the castle only to be stop by strange shadow monsters.

Apple: What in tarnation?

? : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Twilight: DISCORD!

Discord: Hello Twilight Sparkle, friends.

Rainbow: WHAT DID YOU DO THE PRINCESS?!

Discord: She's alive, for now. If you want to see your ruler, you got to get past me first.

Rainbow: Ok then.

Rainbow Dash jumped in the air, ready to hit him, only to get pulled by the tail and trough back on the ground. Discord was smiling when she hit the ground and to hear her yell in pain. Discord was about to order the monsters to get them, when a pink light hit the monster, making them disappeared.

Discord: What in the…

Before he could finish, he was shot by a blue light in the back and fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

? : Twily!

Twilight looked forward to see a boy with snowy white skin, blue and light blue hair and tail. He wore a gray suit of armor. His eyes were a bright blue. He too had a horn. Oh his chest was a purple shield with a sixth pointed star in the middle. On top of the shield were three small blue stars. Next to him was a girl with pink skin, her hair and tail were yellow, a dark pink, and purple. Her dress was a darker pink and had a gold necklace. Her shoes were gold. Her eyes were purple. On her hip was a blue heart. She had a horn and wings.

Twilight: SHINGING ARMOR, CADENCE!

The girl ran over to them and got in a group hug.

Twilight: WHERE ARE THE PRINCESS?!

Discord: oh...

Armor: Cadence, get twilight and the other to the castle, I hold of Discord.

Cadence: Be careful (kiss him goodbye)

Armor: You two.

The alicorn and the girls hurried to the castle, leaving the knight to defend them. Twilight was worried for her brother.

Twilight: _please be ok…_

They arrived at the castle, Cadence put her horn into the lock, and the door began to glow, until it open. Then, back where Shingling Armor was, a huge boom went off.

Twilight: SHINGING ARMOR!

Cadence: I'll go see if he's all right, go and help the princess.

Twilight: be careful.

Cadence: I will, now GO!

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, the reach the throne room, only to see the two princess were lying on the floor.

Twilight: PRINCESS!

They went over to the bodies to see if they were dead or not. Twilight turned Princess Celestia over, and for Rarity did for Princess Luna. They blink a little. Princess Celestia was Whispering something, Twilight leading in closer to hear her say…

Celestia: It worked…

Twilight eyes widen.

Twilight: IT'S A TRAP!

Before anyone could react, the two princess horns began to glow, and began to strangle the girls. The fake Princess Luna magic lifted them up off the ground, while princess Celestia used her magic to grip their troths. Twilight open her eyes to see their faces. They were dark and their eyes were small and red, and were smiling very large. Fake princess Luna turned them around so they can face the man behind all of this madness.

Apple: DISCORD! WHERE ARE THE REAL PRINCESS?!

Discord: Right here.

He snapped his fingers and two bodies were in surrounded by green flies.

Fluttershy: LET THEM GO…please?

Discord: And spoiled the fun? I think not!

Twilight had enough of this clown. She closed her eyes and tried to find the elements power. After a while, her eyes began to glow, and her hair was lifted a waving in a slow motion.

Discord: NO! STOP HER!

But it was too late; a white wave of power was shot out of her, hitting discord the fake princess, and the real princess. The girls landed on the ground, but twilight fell to the ground a bit.

Pinkie: Are you ok?

Twilight: I'm fine.

Twilight looked at Pinkie pies neck to see a gold necklace with a blue balloon on it. She looked around her friends to see all of them had one around their necks. Rainbow Dash had a red lightning bolt, Fluttershy had a pink butterfly on it, Apple Jack had an orange apple on it, Rarity had a purple diamond on it, and Twilight Sparkle had a crown on her head. It had a pink star on the top. These were now as the: ELEMENTS OF HARMONY.

Twilight: how did…

Celestia: With great power, comes with responsible…

The girls looked over to see the princess were on their feet.

Rainbow: Are you ok?

Celestia: Yes, I'm glad to know all of you are ok to.

Discord: How touching…

They all looked up to see Discord was trying to get up.

Rainbow: Why you little…

Dash was making her way towards Discord, ready to punch him with all of her might, which was a lot. Before that could happen, he said something that Twilight couldn't forget…

Discord: Wow Twilight, I thought you cared about spike…!

Twilight: Rainbow Dash Stop! What do mean?

Discord: This…

Discord snapped his fingers and another boom went off, and this time it was at the liberty.

Twilight: SPIKE!

Discord hit Rainbow Dash when she wasn't looking. She fell to the ground in front of everyone. Tears were coming out of Twilight's eyes. How could she let this happened?

Twilight: _Spike…_

Discord: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now what are you going to do now?

While Discord was laughing, Twilight jumped in the air and gave him a good hit the face. He fell to the ground, as she landed on her feet. Princess Celestia notice that her hand was on fire.

Twilight: Rainbow, go see if he's ok…

Rainbow: I'll be in a dash!

Discord: NO YOU DON'T!

He shot a laser at her right wing and she fell down, but got back on her feet and began to run. Discord turned to see the girls ready to fight. Pinkie was the first to react; she ran to discord and grabbed two guns from her pockets. She began to shot out party rockets over and over. Apple Jack ran up to him and gave him a good punch in the face. She swung her hand up to his chest with all of her might, which knocked him over. Rarity lifted him off the ground and spanned him around, and she made him hit the walls over and over. She lifted him up high… and slammed him down on the floor. Fluttershy gave him a good kick in the face, which gave him a nose bleed. And she didn't say sorry! This girl is an animal! Twilight came up and from her horn, came out fireworks, fireballs, and a fire arrow and missed him.

Discord: HA!

Twilight pointed to the ceiling. He looked up and saw large bits of the ceiling were coming down upon him. He let a scream before being a buried. For a minute they thought they won, when…

Discord: very good.

Everyone turned to see Discord was behind them, UN harmed.

Discord: Now, let me show you what I can do…

As he said that, his eyes began to glow red.

Rainbow Dash was almost at the liberty when she heard a loud boom from the castle. She turned to see smoke from the castle. She wanted to go back, but when she saw the shadow monsters she had to go.

Rainbow: Shot!

And she began to run even faster than before.

Rainbow: PANT PANT PANT

Discord: DON"T LET HER GET AWAY!

Rainbow: PANT PANT PANT

Rainbow was running out breath, she was not goanna give up that easy, her right wing might had hurt like crazy, but her left wing was just fine. She jumped in the air, in hopes to get there faster-er. But then…

ZAP!

The shot hits her left wing and she fell to the ground. Rainbow eyes began to close as she heard an evil laughter.

Discord: Now that she's down, I can take over with no problem! MWHAHAHA!

? : RAINBOW DASH!

FLASHBACK OVER

Rainbow: oh my gosh…

Twilight: Yep. But when the princess found you. Discord was down, and Spike was very hurt. That's when they toke us to the ship, and healed us. But… Spike hasn't waked up yet.

Sonic: He'll wake up soon, from your words; he sounds like a tough guy if he saved Dashie.

Twilight: What are talking about? Spike was still in the tree.

Sonic: Wait a minute, if Spike was still in the tree…

Rainbow: … and you guise were down…

Sonic: … and the princesses were on their way to the ship…

Rainbow: … then who saved me?

Twilight: I don't know. Maybe the one of the princess know.

Rainbow: maybe you're right…

Sonic knew that this was eating her. He was about to say something, when…

Tails: Ladies and gentleman, we have reached the girls world. If you want to see their home, please step in the front.

Everyone got up and stand behind the fox and cowgirl.

Rarity: I can't wait to see again! You're going to love it!

Knuckles: I'm sure I will.

As they exit out of light speed. The world came to view, and everyone's mouth dropped open. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie let out a gasp of horror. The two princesses came in and saw gasp as well. No one could believe what they were looking at.

Celestia: We're too late…

Eqestria was on fire…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 8: the final battle part 1, the true apple

Everyone was frozen looking at the town, which was lit on fire.

Fluttershy: OH ON! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

Rainbow: Simply, kick Discord's butt!

Sonic: That's the sprit!

Twilight: What are waiting for? What do we do my lady?

Celestia: You have to use the elements of harmony to stop Discord.

Tails: The elements of what now?

Rainbow: think of them like this, the elements of harmony are our chaos emeralds.

Apple: Chaos emeralds?

Rainbow: Long story…

Luna: … and we don't have time for, "long story".

Pinkie: But, where are they?

Princess Luna pulled out a switch from her back pocket, and pushed the red button. A plat form came up, inside the glass were six dress up heads, the first one was gold necklace with a red lightning bolt, the second one was gold necklace but had a pink butterfly on it, the third one was gold necklace and had an orange apple on it, the forth one was gold necklace and had a blue balloon on it, the fifth one was gold necklace and had a purple on it, and the sixth one was a gold crown and had a pink star on the top of it. The girls step up in the order that the elements were in. Princess Celestia pulled out another switch form her back pocket, and pushed the green button. The glass went down and the elements began to glow, and in a split second, and flew at them. The impact made them back up a bit, they turned to show the boys.

Sonic: Whoa…

Tails: Cool…

Knuckles: wow…

Twilight: well… are we going to fight, or what?

Everyone nodded. They were ready to battle the man who destroyed this once beautiful land.

Celestia: Good luck, to all of you.

The team didn't waste any time, they headed to the castle, where the madness was happing the most. Inside the castle, in the thorn room. The man was wearing a bright; his undershirt was a dark brown. One wing was a bright feather blue, while the other on was a dark dragon wing. One of his legs was green, and the other one was brown. He had a small, gray beard. His hair was gray as well. On horn was a deer antler, the other one was a light blue goat horn. His eyes were yellow, and he had a red and pink dragon tail. He was drinking glass from a chocolate mike cup, when the doors bang open.

Sonic: You must be Discord?

Discord: And must be rude, Sonic. You could have just knocked.

Sonic: Yeah, well… how did you know my name?

Discord: I have my ways…

Twilight: Yeah, evil and curl ways!

Discord: Oh, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle, you always seems to impress me every day, you little egghead, you!

Apple: HEY! NO ONE CALLES HER EGGHEAD BUT US!

Discord: Ah! Apple Jack, strong and brave, like you're farther was.

Rarity: You're farther?

Discord: Oh, he was always protecting others form trouble, always watching out for the family, spending time for, "little Jackie" was that your name?

Apple Jack didn't look up; she didn't want her friends to see her cry.

Discord: Also, you're hard working and filled with spirit, just like mommy.

Fluttershy: You're mom?

Discord: She was always was busy, harvesting apples for the family. In her free time, she would always play with her; "Apple Pumpkin" was it?

Tails: Jack?

He could see tears streams coming down from below her hat, which reached her chin, and landed on the floor.

Discord: But after the fire in the barn, thing weren't the same…

He snapped his fingers, and a vision of fire placed the thorn room, if showed five people trying to escape the fire that was spreading fast. The first was a man; he wore brown shirt, blue pants, and black working boots. His hair was blonde, but he was wearing a cow boy's hat, and his skin was a pale orange, his face was hard to see in the fire, but they had a good look at what was on his hip, a full grown apple tree. Running behind him was a woman, whose hair was a darker yellow; her skin was a pale red. She wore blue dress, but part of her dress was white, she wore brown boots. Her face was also hard to see in the fire, but her hip showed a golden apple. She was carrying a baby in her hands. Running close behind her was a little boy with red skin and orange hair; he wore a red shirt with white stripes going up, down, left, and right. He had blue pants and brown working boots. Like the man and woman, his face was hard to see, but his hip was a green apple, a small part in the middle, it was cut open. A little girl was running, holding the boy's hand, she had light orange skin, and pale blonde hair and had a pink bow on it. She wore a white t-shirt, blue pants, and red sneakers. Her face, like the others, was hard to see, but her hip showed three apples. They were running a fast as their legs could carry them. A large piece of wood fell down from the roof and was falling down, near the kids. The grown-ups were able to get them out of the way, but saw the exit, the woman handed the boy the baby and the two got down on one knee.

? : No matter what happens…

? : You both are going to do everything to keep each other safe.

? : But mama…

? : Apple Jack, everything is going to be just fine, I promise.

? : Mac, it's up to you to take care of your sisters, understand?

Macintosh: Eeyup!

? : We love you both so much.

Apple: I love more…

? : … I love even more.

The two little one ran out, being followed by the two grown-ups. They heard a loud crash, but know the promise they made for them. As so as they reached the exit, outside waiting for them with open arms, was an old woman, with green skin, and pure white hair, wearing a orange dress with red dots all over it. Her eyes were orangs, but turning red cause of tears of joy in her eyes, her hip had an apple pie on it. The two kid's faces came into a clearing view. The boy's face was bold, trying to hide the scared he was feeling, his eyes were green, and he had small white freckles on his face. The girl's face was worried, not hiding the fear in her green eyes, she two had freckles on her face.

? : Now, now my dear, everything is going to be fine. Now where's Golden Apple, and Apple Tree?

Her eyes were looking around, when they went wide. She drew her eyes to the barn. The two kids looked at her direction, that's when Apple Jack eyes were watering up and fast.

Apple: No, nonononono!

She ran to the fire, not thinking what she was doing.

Macintosh: APPLE JACK COME BACK HERE!

She stopped near the fire, backing up from the fire. Her eyes were filled of tears; she saw a hat slowly flying out of the fire, and landing near her feet, she broke down and picked up the hat and cried it the hat. The boy handed the baby to their grandma, and walked up to his little sister and gave her a big hug. Their grandma came up and looked down at the two. Apple Jack looked up, her eyes red now.

Apple: They're gone… aren't they Grandma Smith?

Smith: I'll promise you, I'll let no one hurt you…

She kneaded down and hugged her as well, that's when the baby began to wake up. Grandma Smith handed Apple jack her little sister. She toked off the blanket that was covering her head. The baby's skin was yellow, and her hair was red. Her eyes were orange.

? : Mama, dada…

Apple: They're not here on more, but I will protect you… I promise, Apple bloom

She handed her to her big brother, and toked off her bow, and putted on her new sister's head. Apple Jack picked up her father's hat, tears still coming down.

Discord snapped his fingers, and the throne room came back. No one bare to move after watching one of Jack's memories, the memory of her parents.

Knuckles: Oh my gosh…

Rainbow: Whoa…

Tails: Jack…

Apple: they promise everything was going to be ok, but they didn't say anything about losing their lives.

Discord: There was nothing you could have done. And so, you will meet them again…

He touched her nose and she began to change, her color began to get paler, and paler. She shaded one little tear, before it could hit the ground, it stop.

On one couldn't believe what he did to her, Discord had turned Apple Jack to stone.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 9: the final battle part 2, the shingling truth

Everyone just couldn't believe what Discord did to Apple Jack, he turned her to stone. Tails was tearing up, how was he going to help her? Rarity stomped her foot on the ground and hard.

Rarity: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!

Discord: Ah, Rarity Bell, the older sister of Sweetie bell, and the proud owner of the Boutique here. I still remember the time when your parents went on that trip.

Rarity: what in the world are you talking about?

Discord: This…

He snapped fingers and a vision showed up, it showed a tall building, that was white, pink, and purple. It showed a woman with pink skin and had purple hair and tail, her hair was up high. She was wearing a red shirt, whose neck piece was white with a sea shell on it. Her pants were white. Her shoes were a darker pink; she was wearing gold pearls earrings. And a blue cap, she had a horn. Her eyes were a bright blue. On one not even Rarity could see her hip. There was a man standing next to her, his skin was pure white, and his eyes were blue, liked the woman's, he was wearing a straw hat, a blue shirt, gray pants, on his hip were three footballs. You could barely see his brown hair, but you could see his brown mustache. His shoes were pure white. They were standing in front of a small red car. In front of them was Rarity, standing next to her was a little girl with white skin, her hair and tail was both purple and pink, and at the end of both hair and tail was a little curly, she was wearing a pink shirt, with short sleeves. Her skirt was a purple, her shoes were a dark pink. She had a horn.

? : Are you sure you'll both be ok for a few weeks.

Rarity: we'll be fine mother. I'll be sure to look after Sweetie Belle.

? : With your third eye? HAHAHAHA!

? : HAHAHA! Oh you!

Rarity: Hahaha…

Belle: Hahaha… how was that funny?

Rarity: I don't know…

They said trough their smiles.

? : Well… you two be good now.

Rarity: We will!

Belle: We love you!

The two waved good bye to their parents as they drove off.

Rarity: Ok now let's play, not bug sister!

Belle: Why can't I help you make the dress?

Rarity: Let me show you…

The two walked into the house, up to Rarity's room (which I can't remember what it looks like.) and in the middle of the room showed a dress up girl with a pink top, and the bottom was different colors, blue, zebra, and hot pink. (I think that's a dark pink.) And it was every big.

Belle: Someone must have big hips!

Rarity: no Sweetie Belle. The bigger it is, the fancier it is!

Belle: Really?

Rarity: it's not my saying…

Belle: Why would someone want you to make THIS?! Not that it's not beautiful…

Rarity: It's for someone name, "Tinka"

Belle: TINKA?! HAHAHAHA… that's one pretty name… ha-ha.

Sweetie Belle didn't want to get on her bad side, which wasn't every day.

Rarity: Yes I know it's a funny name, but don't make too much fun of it, ok?

Belle: Ok!

Rarity: Now go find your cutie mark.

Sweetie Belle was about to skip out of her older sister's room, when she stopped herself. She looked back at Rarity, who was working on the dress.

Belle: If you need help, I'll be in my room.

Rarity stopped working for a second, and a smile grew on her face. She was glad her sister was thinking of her. Sweetie Belle exited out of the room, and went to her room, wondering how she'll get her cutie mark.

Rarity: I will.

After an hour of working on the dress, she was almost done with it.

Rarity: _just one more, little stich…_

There was a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes and used her horn to open the door. Sweetie Belle walked in.

Rarity: What do want?

Belle: Is there a cutie mark that shows your talent is climbing trees?

Rarity: I don't know. Why?

Belle: no reason… I GOING OUT!

Rarity: Be careful!

Belle: I WILL!

The front door was closed with a loud slam. Rarity went back to almost finishing the dress.

Rarity: Now where was I? Ah yes! Just one more, little stich…

The phone began to ring; she let out an annoyed groan and walked toward the phone. She snatched the phone off the phone holder thing.

Rarity: What?

? : **Well, hello there Rarity!**

Rarity: Farther, what do you need?

? : **I just wondering if you knew about the thunder storm that was going to start at 7: 54.**

Rarity: That's nice… wait. THE WHAT?!

? : **Yeah, it's going to be a big one! Pretty cool huh, Rarity? Umm… Rarity?**

But she was not holding the phone anymore; she was running down stairs, thought the front door, and on her way to sweet apple acres, where tons of apple trees grew there. She saw a pink and purple tail from one of the nearby tree. She ran to the tree, and pulled on the tail. Rarity used her magic to not let her hit the ground hard.

Belle: one: OW! Two: What the hay?

Rarity: THUNDER STORM!

Belle: WHEN?

Rarity: IN NINE MINUTES! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!

She grab her little sister's hand, and ran as fast as she could go, she didn't care if her dress got dirty, she had to get her to safe.

Belle: WHERE ARE WE GOING?!

Rarity: Home.

They made it home, and Rarity slammed the door. Both of the girls were breathing very heavy.

Rarity: ok now Sweetie Belle, I need you to go and get the lanterns, movie players, and comfy p.J's, while I…

Belle: Finished the dress…

Rarity looked at her sister's face, her little sad face. That's when she had enough of this non-sister time.

Rarity: … While I make the popcorn.

Sweetie Belle looked at her older sister with wide eyes.

Rarity: The dress can wait.

Sweetie Belle smiled as big as she can, and ran to do the things they do at storming nights. After they got in there p.j's, and the popcorn popped, they got in the blanket, and watch the little sea horse, three times. The vision was over.

Fluttershy: Well, at lease it had a happy ending, right Rarity? Rarity?

The four saw her hands cross, her knees bucking, and she was shaking like winter had come.

Rarity: Because of my carelessness, she almost got hurt. What is wrong with me?

Discord: So much…

Discord touched her horn, and as the same as Apple Jack, her tears that were coming down, stopped. The four were shocked to see it happened again. He had turned Rarity in to stone.

Discord: Now, whose next?

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 10: the final battle part 3: the funny truth.

The six stood shock to see Discord had turned both Apple Jack and Rarity to stone. This got Pinkie Pie mad. She walked towards Discord, not afraid.

Pinkie: YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!

Discord: Oh… Pinkie Pie, the youngest of the rock family…

Knuckles: Rock family?

Twilight: I guess before she came here, she was raise in a dull, plain rock farm.

Tails: How does a girl like her grow up in a place like that?

Discord: Oh… I'm glad you asked Tails!

He snapped his fingers and a vision of a gray land full of rock. Tails looked out of the corner of his right eyes to see Twilight and Rainbow giving him a dirty look, Sonic and Knuckles gave him a dull look, and Fluttershy just gave a surprise look. Tails gave a worried laugh.

Tails: Ahaha, it slipped out?

The others turned their looks at the vision. It showed five people working on digging out rocks. The first figure was a man with a copper brown skin and gray hair and tail. His eyes were bright brown, and he was wearing a dark brown hat, black jacket, black pant, a white under shirt, and a black tie. They didn't get a good look at his hip. The next one was a woman, whose skin was gray, and her hair and tail was a dark gray. Her eyes were a pale blue, and she wore glasses. Her dress was white and had dirt all over it, her shoes had on heels, her neck piece was black with white stripes that go up, down, left, and right, a gold chain was attached to the neck piece. Her hip was covered with dirt, so they didn't know what was on. There a girl with pale purple skin, and gray hair and tail. Her eyes were brown. She was wearing the same dress as the woman was, but the color was the same as the man's. Her hip was blank. There was a second girl, her skin was gray, and her hair and tail were a dark gray. Her eyes were even paler then the first girl's skin. Her dress was the same as the woman and girl, but a dark brown. Like the first girl, her hip was also blank. The third girl was smaller from the other two girls, her skin was a gray pink, and her hair and tail was even grayer pink, and was straight. Her eyes were a bright blue however. Her dress was the same as the three females, only a pale pink. Her hip was blank as the rest were.

? : Pinkie Pie?

The pale pink girl turned to see her family waving to her. She walked up to them, unaware that she was being watched from the bushes not far from the rock house. The old woman walked up to her little girl and kneed on one knee to get to her level.

? : So Pinkie, what color do you want your cake to be?

Pinkie: PINK!

? : What kind of pink: pale pink, dark pink, or both?

Pinkie: Bright pink! Like my eyes!

Sister #2: Pinkie, for the tenth time, we can't make a bright pink.

Pinkie: Then what's the point with of having bright eyes, if I can have anything bright too?!

The man walked up to the now sadden little birthday girl.

? : Pinkie… I now you want something to be bright… we do to, but as long as your eyes are the only things bright, we won't need anything else.

Pinkie: Both.

? : What?

Pinkie: For the cake, I want both pink for my cake.

? : You got it!

When the family was having a group hug, the woman opened her eyes to see three figures coming up the group. The first one skin was cream, and wore a black sleeveless Jackie, that showed his abs, he was completely, considering he was not wearing a shirt. His pants were blue, and had black boots. He was very big and buffy. He second one was a little shorter than the first one, his skin was brown, and had the same style as the first one. Only his sleeveless jacket was red, and his pants and boots were black. He was also were a necklace with a gold diamond. His eyes were green, and his hair was black and white, the ends were standing up to the side. The third one was very short, his skin was a pale yellow, his hair was a shaggy yellow, and he was wearing the same as the two, but his sleeveless jacket was gray, his pants look like they were gold, his boots were brown. The man and woman let go of the girls and look over at the boys.

? : Girls… get in the house, now.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They rushed in the house. Pinkie looked back at the beasties. The close the door shut and looked out at the window. They and their parents were talking about something. The boy's voices were cold and shrill

? : What do you want?

Diamond dog #2: Well, hello Mr. and Mrs. Rock.

Mrs. Rock: What do you want?!

Diamond dog #1: OHHHH… this one seems mad…

Mrs. Rock: Answered my question.

Diamond dog #2: We are here to collect the gems you harvest.

Mr. Rock: Can't you come back tomorrow?

Diamond dog #3: WHY?!

Mr. Rock: It's our little girl's birthday today.

Diamond dog #2: You have three little girls.

Mrs. Rock: Pinkie Pie.

Diamond dogs: …?

Mrs. Rock: The pale pink one.

Diamond dogs: Ohhhh…

Mr. Rock: So if it's ok with you guise to come back tomorrow, that would be great!

The dogs looked at each other, and nodded. The buff one came up, and swung his hand on the husbands face, that send his flying toward the house. The wife looked her husbands with widen eyes and mouth open wide.

Mrs. Rock: YOU LITTLE…

Before she could finished her what she was saying, the buff one pushed her back and landed next to her husband. They both looked at them scared out of their skulls. The girls were looking scared them self's.

Diamond dog #2: Now, let's try again… The gems… NOW!

Pinkie was not going to just stand there and watch those monsters hurt her family. She rushed out the door.

Sister #1: PINKIE PIE, WAIT!

Before the buff one could hurt the married couple, Pinkie ran up and stood in front of them.

Diamond Dog #2: Well, what are you waiting for?! HIT HER!

Both the buff and small one looked at each other with a worried look, how could he hurt a little girl? The buff one turned to the youngest of the rock family, and not after a while, the other two sisters came up and stood on opposite's side on Pinkie. They two were not going to stand and watch them hurt them.

Diamond dog #2: What is this?!

Sister #1: Simple: If you want to hurt them…

Sister #2: … Then you got to get through us first.

The two sisters folded their arms to show them they were not going to move, Pinkie stood strong and brave to show them she wasn't going to stand for it. The boys looked at them with wide eyes, how could something so small, protect something so big? The buff one lowered his arm down slowly, the short one dug his boots into the ground, his eyes still wide, but now looking on the ground. The one with the necklace scratch the back of his neck, this was a little weird.

Diamond dog #2: Ookay… we're just… be on… our way. H-Happy birthday Pinkie.

The boys turned and leaved. The girls looked at the boys leaving, and then at each other, then the boys, and then them again, that went on for five minutes. After that, they jumped on their parents and hugged them as tight as they can. They began to laugh, this might had been the scariest day of Pinkie pie's life, but it was also the awesomeness day to. The vision faded and everyone smiled, it wasn't so bad.

Rainbow: Wow. That was awesome…

Fluttershy: Pinkie?

She saw that Pinkie was crying.

Pinkie: I miss them so much… I hope I'll see them again…

Discord: You will soon…

He touched the tip of her hair, and was turning gray, not the gray form the vision, but stone gray. They stood in shock once more.

Discord: Three down, three to go…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 11: the final battle part 4: the hidden truth

This was getting a little bit scaring, Apple Jack, Rarity, and now Pinkie Pie, were turned to stone cause of Discord. Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic were the only ones not turned to stone, yet… Fluttershy was shacking and sweating. This was staring to get out of hand. She didn't know what she was thinking when she ran toward in front of Discord.

Knuckles: FLUTTERSHY GET BACK HERE!

Fluttershy: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

Discord: Little Fluttershy, the shyest of all, and aren't you just the cutest!

Fluttershy: I… umm…

Discord: No wonder your parents were not happy…

Knuckles: What are you talking about?!

Discord: OH! Because she was so quiet, you couldn't hear her breath!

Twilight: You're taking this too far Discord!

Discord: You mean like the time her and her babysitters went out to have a little fun?

Fluttershy let out a small and quiet gasp. She looked down on the floor and rubbed her arms. She thought she was the only one who knew about that the day.

Knuckles: Fluttershy…

Fluttershy: I-It was an accident…

Discord: Was it?

Discord put his two fingers together, ready to snap his fingers.

Knuckles: Don't. You. Dare.

Discord grew a smirk, and snapped his fingers.

A vision came up, it showed a bed room, inside the bed room; two lumps were inside the bed. The room was dark, so it was hard to see what the room looked like. An alarm began to beep, a yellow hand began to slam on the clock, non-stop, till the clock fell on the floor.

? : Hawk Heart, go see if she's awake.

Hawk: Ok Honey Bloom, okAHHHHHHH!

On the bed was a little girl with cream skin, pink hair and tail, small wings, and was wearing a yellow dress and yellow shoes. Her eyes were blue, and her hip was blank. She had a binky in her mouth. The two grown-ups were laughing; the baby was clapping her hands, she didn't know what they were laughing about, but it has had been funny.

Honey: Fluttershy, how did you get here?

Hawk: Do you think she flew out?

Honey: I don't think so…

Hawk: Oh well, let have some breakfast.

They walked out the bed room, and they were able to get a good look at the figures. The man skin was yellow, his hair and tail was brown, his eyes were brown, and he was wearing no shirt but was wearing black p.j's pants. (which, but the way, made Rainbow and Twilight blush a bit.)His hip showed a hawk's feather. The woman was wearing a bright blue dress; her slippers were blue with white puff balls on it. Her skin was white and her hair and tail was pink, her eyes were blue. Her hip showed a pink flower in bloom. The woman was carrying the little Fluttershy as they went down stairs to the kitchen and began breakfast. The man was eating French toast, and the woman was going to eat pancakes, after she feed Fluttershy her mashie carrots.

Hawk: I don't think she like them…

Honey: What makes you say that?

She feed her another spoonful of mashie carrots, and saw her make a face that you make when something you're eating tastes funny, strange, or bad.

Honey: I wish she would just throw the bowl down on the floor like all kids.

Hawk: She is like other kids, just a very shy kid.

Honey: I know, I know. I just wish there was some way we could help her…

Hawk: Can it wait till tomorrow?

Honey: Why?

Hawk: Because I think we should go out for dinner tonight.

Honey: That would be great! Oh… ummmm… what about Fluttershy?

Hawk: We'll get a babysitter.

Honey: But whom?

Hawk: Don't worry, I know who to get.

Honey Bloom looked at her love one, and turned towards her offspring. She just simply smiled. That smile told her everything was going to be ok.

Honey: So where are we going?

After hours of finding a restaurant and a babysitter, it was 5 minutes till 6:00 pm, and Hawk Heart and Honey Bloom were rushing to get ready for their date night. Fluttershy was quietly playing on the floor on a colorful play blanket. Not quite understanding what's going on. She was playing with a rattle, when…

DING DONG

It must have scared her a lot, because she ran and hugged her mother's legs. She picked her up and walked up to the boor. She opened the door and saw a girl with purple skin, her hair and tail were a light purple and yellow. She was wearing a football shirt, pants, and shoes, which were the same color as she was, only darker. Her hip showed a wolf's howling at the moon.

Honey: AH! Clawlet, come on in.

Clawlet: Thanks Mrs. Bloom, love what you're wearing.

Honey: Thank you.

Honey Bloom was wearing a black dress, with matching shoes, a gray shawl, and in her hair was a black rose.

Clawlet: And this must be little Fluttershy.

Honey: Yes, she's a little quite, but keep an eye on her.

Clawlet: I will.

Hawk: OK! It's time to go!

Hawk Heart was wearing a black suit, black shoes, and a red tie.

Honey: We'll be back in one hour; everything you need is on a list in the kitchen. Good bye Fluttershy.

Fluttershy waved good bye to her parents as the door closed.

Clawlet: Ok, we're going to play a little game called, "Sit and play quietly." While I'll play, "Call July."

Clawlet plopped herself on the couch, grab the cell phone, and called someone named July.

Clawlet: Hi July! Did you hear what happened? I KNOW, RIGHT?! She was wearing YOUR OUTFIT!

While she was talking to her, she didn't see Fluttershy make her way to the front door, used her little wings to reach the door handle, turned it, and walked out the door. She wanted to see her family. As she was walking down the street, people were looking down at her, wondering what she was doing. As she was walking past a house a girl with a sun set yellow and brown hair and tail, wearing a sun dress with matching shoes, and her hip showed a sun set. She was talking to someone on the phone. She looked out her window and saw Fluttershy. Her mouth dropped open.

? : Ummm… Clawlet?

Clawlet: Yeah July?

July: Is the girl your babysitting have yellow skin, pink hair and tail, blue eyes, and wearing a yellow dress with matching shoes?

Clawlet: Yeah, why?

July: Because she's outside my house!

Clawlet: WHAT?!

She turned to see an empty play blanket, and the door crack open a bit. She rushed over the door, and screamed, while she was still holding the phone.

Clawlet: GO GET HER!

July: Me?

Clawlet: YES!

July: Ok, ok.

July didn't waste any time getting down stairs, opening the door, and scoping the baby up. She putted her on the couch.

July: Stay. Stay…

She grabbed the phone and called Clawlet.

July: I got her.

Clawlet: I'm on my way!

Clawlet ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knocked on the door until she noticed that she was knocking on July's head.

Clawlet: Sorry.

July: No problem, here.

Clawlet: FLUTTERSHY! OH I WAS SO WORRY ABOUT YOU! IF YOU EVERY DO THAT AGAIN…

She stopped herself; she saw Fluttershy's eyes were sad.

Clawlet: Oh, Fluttershy…

She gave her a hug.

Clawlet: Why would she do this?

July: Because she's not used not having her parents around the house.

She feat bad for Fluttershy, she knew what it was like not having parents around. Her mom was gone, and her father was a famous football player. She thanked her best friend for taking care of her. And walked back to Fluttershy's home, she saw the front door wide open, she hopped she had left it opened by accident, but when she saw her parents, she knew she was in trouble.

Clawlet: I can explain…

Hawk: Oh?

Clawlet: She just wanted to see you again, she not used of not having around.

Honey: Aw, sweetie… Thank you for thank you for taking care of her.

Clawlet: No problem.

The vision disappeared, leaving Fluttershy feeling sorry for herself. She feat a tear on her cheek, but didn't wipe it away.

Discord: Don't worry, the pain will disappear soon.

He touched her forehead, and she turned to stone, the weird thing was, the tear that shed, turned to stone before it hit the ground.

Knuckles: FLUTTERSHY!

Discord: Hehehe…

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 12: the final battle part 5: the magic truth

Knuckles was mad, Discord has turned Fluttershy to stone. Along with Apple Jack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, just because of bad memories, where did he get the memories? He wanted to smash his skull against his fists, but was getting hold back by Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Tails. Twilight Sparkle just stood there, eyes wide. She never seen anyone care so much about Fluttershy before.

Knuckles: LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!

Rainbow: THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP HER!

Sonic: YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!

Tails: Everything is going to be ok…

Knuckles: OK?! IN CASE YOU HAVN'T NOTICED, HE TURNED HER TO STONE!

Discord: Yes, and I'm very proud of that.

Knuckles: WHY YOU LITTLE…!

Discord: My! You're really mad about this… you must really like her…

Knuckles: GRRRRRR…

Discord: Or… Do you love her?

That made him really mad. He got so mad; Tails had to help them keep him back from killing Discord. Which in a way, wouldn't be so bad…

Rainbow: KNUCKLES, RELAX!

Sonic: THE MORE YOU WANT TO KILL HIM, THE LONGER IT WOULD BE FOR FLUTTERSHY TO GET FREE!

Tails: KILLING HIM WON'T SOVLE ANYTHING!

Rainbow: Well in a way…

Sonic: DASH, NOT NOW!

Twilight just watch them trying to help him get his cool back, while Discord had a smart smirk on his face. She had enough of this madness. She whistled as loud as she could. Everyone immediate stopped and looked at Twilight.

Twilight: Ok, here's how it going to work. Knuckles, you need to calm down, Discord, you, me, talk.

She walked up in front of Discord, while Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Rainbow Dash looked with wide eyes, that side of Twilight was new.

Rainbow: Well… THAT was new.

The other three nodded in agreement.

Twilight: Now Discord, why are you doing this?

Discord: Is simple, the more sadness I see, the more powerful I'll get.

Twilight: YOU'RE CRAZY!

Discord: At lease I have a choice.

Twilight: What…?

Discord: You had a choice, to stay, or go…

Twilight didn't move when he said that, she remembered when she got the letter.

Discord: should I open it up?

Twilight: Don't…

Discord put his fingers together, ready to snap. Twilight was shaking; she wasn't ready to relive the memory. His smirk grew into an evil smile, and snapped his fingers. Twilight eyes went wide, but relax when she notice he made a letter appeared. She let out a sigh of relief. The other four didn't know what he was up to, but they knew it was bad. Discord opened the letter and began to read the letter out loud.

Discord: AHEM Dear Twilight, it's me, your order brother… Shining Armor…

Twilight looked up with wide eyes. He was going to read the first letter she got from the first time she arrived at the school. The other were paying close attention to the letter, Knuckles even didn't notice that Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Tails let go of him.

Discord: I know that it was hard to say good bye, but I will write to you every day, I promise…

Twilight: Stop…

Discord: I hope you are learning a lot of new spells, discovering new things, and…

Twilight: stop.

Discord: Making new friends.

Twilight: STOP!

She shot a light from her horn she was targeting Discord's head. Discord must have seen this coming, because to block the attacked, he used the letter. The letter began to glow, as bright as it could. Twilight stopped the shot as she saw the light. There was a loud boom, with a bright light. It was so bright; everyone had to cover their eyes to avoided getting blinded. When the uncovered their eyes they saw yet another vision. The vision showed a little girl with purple skin, her hair and tail was a dark purple, and had a bright purple and a pink color in her hair. She was wearing a purple shirt, and pink skirt and her socks were white with purple stars on it and her shoes were brown, she had a horn. She was walking back and forward in front of the door. A boy came up, his skin was white, his hair and tail was blue and light blue. He was wearing a plain white shirt, dark blue, and was wearing socks. His hip showed a blue shield, in the middle of it had a pink six pointed star, and above the shield was three small blue stars. Like the girl, he also had a horn.

? : Twily, just relax, I'm sure you got in.

Twilight: Then when is that stupid letter?!

? : It'll come.

Twilight: You know, I have to grab a snack, watch. The door.

? : Um, o-ok…

The little girl ran to the kitchen to grab a snack. He stood where she was.

? : _Shining Armor, what are you doing?_ _You're just watching something that doesn't move, unless you're the one moving it…_

By that time the doorbell rang. He walked up to the door and opened the door. The Man skin was white, his hair and tail was brown, he had a short brown mustache, and he was wearing a short blue shirt, blue shorts, long white socks, brown shoes, and a blue hat. The hat's top was flat. His hip was showing a letter, he was also carrying a brown bag. His tag said, "Mailer."

Armor: _Mailer? I guess that's his name…_

Mailer: Shining Armor?

Armor: Yep.

Mailer: Sigh here… here… and here. Thank you. Have a nice day.

Armor: You two.

He closed the door and putted the letter on the table where Twilight was eating her snack. Her mouth fell opened. She looked up at her older brother, who nodded. She slowly picked it up the letter and opened it up. She was reading till she froze.

Twilight: Oh, my, god… WHOOO!

Twilight jumped on the table, and began to dance. Shining Armor looked at her with wide eyes. He had to ask her.

Armor: What, are, you doing?

Twilight: I GOT IN!

Armor: NO WAY!

Twilight: YES WAY!

Twilight & Armor: WHOOOO!

Twilight jumped off the table and began to dance with her older brother. They danced into the living room, the bathroom, their rooms, and back to the kitchen. Then she stopped. A dark though can to her.

Armor: What's wrong Twily?

Twilight: I have to leave…

Shining Armor stopped dancing. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Armor: leaving?

Twilight: it's too far away for us to move there, and I need to be there all the time.

Armor: I wish I could go with you…

Twilight: I'll write to you! Every day!

Armor: Me to! I know you'll be great.

He knee on one leg to her level. He wanted to get a good looked at her before she leaves.

Armor: I'll miss you Twily…

Twilight: … Me to.

Armor: I love very much…

Twilight: … I love you more…

Armor: … I love you the most.

He kissed her fore head and got up and toke her hand, he was going to help her pack for her trip. The vision faded away. Twilight was looking down, trying to hold back her tears.

Discord: Aw, poor Twilight Sparkle, you must be wondering where he is now, well I can assure… he miss's you to.

He touched her horn, and as the same as the four, turned to stone.

Discord: Five down… One to go…

He was eyeing Rainbow Dash, which made her sweat. She didn't want to meet the same faith as her friends.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 13: the final battle part 6: the final truth

Sonic was in front of Rainbow Dash, he didn't wanted her to get anywhere near him. Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle were stone thanks to Discord. Tails and Knuckles were ready for the final battle with this monster.

Discord: How about a walked down on memory lane?

Sonic: Get near her, and you'll dead.

Discord: Maybe you care a lot for her as well… you must LOVE her.

Sonic: (Blushing)

Rainbow notice this, and couldn't help but think of her feeling. She didn't want Sonic to get hurt because of her. She let out a deep breath, and walked forward.

Sonic: Rainbow?

Discord: Well?

Rainbow: … let's do it.

Sonic: WHAT?! NO!

He tried to stop her from getting hurt, but was held back by Knuckles and Tails. The boys knew it was dangerous, so did Sonic, but when a lot care about someone; you're almost blinded by it.

Discord: Are you ready?

Rainbow: Yes…

Sonic: RAINBOW DASH!

Discord gave an evil smile, he knew he had won. He put his fingers together, and snapped. He laughed evilly…e, but when opened his eyes, he saw the vision was blank. The whole room was black. He looked around the room, did he do something wrong? He heard laughter. He looked down to see Rainbow Dash laughing her gut out.

Discord: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

She didn't answer; she just jumped up into the air, and gave him a good kick to the face. He fell to the ground, his mouth bleeding a little bit, he looked up to see her back turned. The necklace was glowing; it shot five strips of red light at the elements her friends were wearing. The stone began to crack, and soon enough, the girls broke free.

Tails: APPLE JACK!

Knuckles: FLUTTERSHY!

Discord: How… Did this… Happened?

Rainbow looked over her shoulder to see Discord trying to get up, she just smile.

Rainbow: Simple, I can't remember my past, so your powers won't work on me…

Discord: Neither will any of yours will…

The girl looked down at their necklaces, they were still stone. They looked back at Discord, who was healing fast. The boys saw this coming, and pulled seven random color emeralds. The boys nodded, it had to be done.

Sonic: HEY GIRLS…

All six girls turned around to see they were holding the chaos emeralds in their hands.

Pinkie: What are those?

Rainbow: The chaos emeralds!

Knuckles: HERE…

They threw the emeralds to the girls, and they caught them, Rainbow Dash was able to catch the seventh one, well more like it flew into her hand, but either way, she caught it.

Tails: CHARGE THE ELEMENTS!

They nodded and got in order, they held the emeralds next to the elements, and the emeralds began to glow, the elements were beginning to break free. Not after a while, they broke open, when they broke opened, they were already glowing with power. The girls eyes shot open glow as bright as the elements and emeralds, not long after, their bodies glow lightly, and was lifted up off the ground and hovered over the four boys. Then a bright light covered the girls, Sonic could see Rainbow Dash has turned into super Rainbow Dash, but was having a hard time seeing if the others had gone super to. The six girls raised their hands, which formed it energy balls, and then the girls sung their hands down at Discord.

Discord: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

There was a bright light that was so bright, it even hit the spacecraft, which made it rock. The princesses were holding on to something. Princess Celestia made her way to the screen and type in some keys, and pictured of the light showed up. Her eyes widen, she knew what happened.

Celestia: We have to go…

Her younger sister nodded, they flew out a hatch that opened above them. They flew as fast as their wings could carry them. They couldn't waste any time. The girls were lower to the ground slowly, the boys were standing behind. They powered down slowly fell to the ground, Tails caught Apple Jack and Rarity. Knuckles caught Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Sonic caught Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. The girls woke up not before a while.

Tails: You girls ok?

Apple: We'll fine Tails, thanks.

Knuckles: Feeling ok?

Fluttershy: A little bit scared, but fine.

Sonic: That was really cool what you did Dashie.

Rainbow: Thank you.

Discord: Uhhh…

They all turned to see Discord coming out of the hole the girls made with the energy balls. He had many cuts on his body.

Rarity: We might have gone a little much on the balls…

Rainbow: Really, you REALLY think so?

Fluttershy wanted to see if he was all right, so, she carefully made her way to the wound man, Knuckles was keeping a close eye on him, he didn't wanted her to get more hurt.

Fluttershy: Are you… ok?

Discord: I'll be fine…

Fluttershy: Good.

Discord: As so as I do THIS!

He raised his hand and shot Fluttershy with a lightning bolt. She let out a scream of pain and flew backwards. And fell to the ground, her fore head bleeding a bit.

Knuckles: FLUTTERSHY!

He didn't waste any time getting to Fluttershy, and slowly lifting her head a bit. He had worry look on his face; she couldn't be… could she?

Twilight: Let me see her.

Twilight ran towards the wounded winged girl, her horn began to glow; everyone had a worry look, afraid to hear the news. Twilight's horn stopped glowing and looked up at Knuckles.

Twilight: She's going to be just fine. But I'll have to perform a healing spell on her…

Discord: And while you do that…

He snapped his fingers and a portal open up. He forced himself up, and walked up to the portal.

Discord: I hope to see you all again soon, good bye.

Rainbow: OH, NO YOU DON'T!

She flew toward Discord; she was going to let him pay for hurting Fluttershy.

Sonic: DASHIE, WIAT!

The impact pushed Discord through the portal, along with Rainbow Dash. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw the portal closed. They heard a loud boom, and turned to see the two princess were standing in the door way.

Sonic: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!

Celestia: What happened?

Sonic: Where do you want me to start?

Celestia: What happened to Fluttershy?

Sonic: So you want me to start there?

Twilight: Discord shot a lightning bolt at her, I'm trying to heal her, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong…

Celestia: Let me.

Twilight moved out of the way, Knuckles carefully lowered head to the ground, and back away. Her horn glow and she shot a slim bright light that hit Fluttershy's element, which began to glow a bright pink, then there was a bright light, when it faded they saw 100 pink butterflies' were all over the room. Everyone mouth were open, but they were all smiling, it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen. Every time the butterflies flap their wings, small pink flowers came out and touched the wounds on every one. After 5 minutes of beautifulness, the butterflies disappeared.

Sonic: Wow… that was amazing…

Fluttershy: Ohm…

Every one turned to see Fluttershy had woken up, the flowers had helped her. Knuckles ran over to see if she was ok.

Luna: Where is Rainbow Dash?

Tails: Discord opened up a portal, and was about to leave, and when he was about to leave, Rainbow Dash pushed him, I-I the impacted send her in the portal with him…

Celestia: OH NO!

Pinkie: What are we going to do?

Celestia: I won't be able to locate where she'll end up, we'll have to wait…

Everyone shared worried looks, but they all knew she was right, they all have to wait till she came back and no one knew when that would be…

Sonic: Dashie…

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chaos emeralds of harmony chapter 14: a new beginning…

In the world where Rainbow Dash was beating the crud out of Discord, they were floating while mirrors big and small past by them, there were statues of great and possible powerful warriors on huge chucks of land, which was also floating, the background was dark but the bottom was turning pink.

Discord: OF!

Rainbow: WHY DID YOU ALL THIS?!

Discord: ER!

Rainbow: THERE WAS A REASON, WASN'T THERE?!

Discord: Unnnn…

Rainbow: WASN'T THERE?!

Discord: GAK!

Rainbow: WELL?!

Discord said something, but she didn't hear it.

Rainbow: WHAT?!

Discord: I wanted her to be happy…

Rainbow: WHO?!

Discord: Screwball.

Rainbow Dash was confuses, why would he care for a little girl like her? She was a little weird, she had a good heart, but beside that, she was weird. She was beginning to calm down.

Rainbow: Why?

Discord: I fell in love with her mother, I got married, and I was happy, till…

Rainbow: Till what?

Discord: Till she died… I had to take care of Screwball myself, until…

Rainbow Dash was staring to let go of him.

Rainbow: Until… What?

Discord: Until they toke her away, to the nut house, that why the first I went crazy, I wanted to see her again.

Rainbow didn't say anything; she never saw this side of Discord before. She was starting to feel bad for him.

Rainbow: How are you going see her again?

He pointed behind her; she turned to see a little girl, her skin was pink, her eyes were purple and were spinning as if she was spinning, her hair was purple, with a little bit of white showing on the tip of her hair. She was wearing an orange and light orange hat, with a green and small fan on top on it. She was wearing a pink shirt; her top line was a dark pink, she was wearing a dark pink skirt. Her shirt showed a screw and a baseball. She was sitting on a bed, crying she was saying something, but Rainbow Dash couldn't hear it.

Rainbow: What is she saying?

Discord: She's wondering where I am…

She looked down, she knew the princesses wouldn't be happy, but screwball needed her farther, it had to be done.

Rainbow: Go…

Discord: What?

Rainbow: Go… be with her, I won't stop you.

Discord wasn't sure if he should believe her or not, he slowly made his way to portal, he turned to see her arms and legs were cross. He turned and jumped in. she saw Screwball jumped into Discord's arms and hugged him tightly, and kissed him many times.

Rainbow: My work here is done.

She lied on her back, and felt her eyes close as she drifted to sleep. She was tired form fighting Discord all day. When she was sleeping, another portal open up, two people came out and flew toward Rainbow Dash.

? : She looks so peaceful…

? : It's time for her true form…

The man waved his hand over her and her body began to glow. Back with the others, they were still waiting for Rainbow Dash to come out.

Fluttershy: Knuckles?

Knuckles: Hm?

Fluttershy: Were you worried about me?

Knuckles: I tried to be strong…

Fluttershy: Really? That's not what Rarity told me…

Knuckles: W-What did she tell You? (Blushing)

Fluttershy: That you were really worried about me…

Knuckles: I… Just wanted you to be safe… (Blushing)

Fluttershy: That makes two of us… (Blushing)

The two looked at each other, both faces red. Apple Jack and Tails were looking to see they were doing, well so far.

Apple: Awn is that cute or is that cute?

Tails: It sure is. Umm, a-Apple Jack y-you can stay with me if you like… (Blushing)

Apple: That would be mighty fine, thank you very much!

Twilight was looking at them, but turned towards Sonic, who was still staring at where Rainbow Dash had gone through the portal. She made her way toward him, and didn't know what she was saying.

Twilight: You like her don't you?

Sonic: Yeah…

Twilight: Good.

Sonic couldn't stop thinking of her and everything they been through, which wasn't a whole lot, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. The five girls let out a gasp. Sonic turned to see the girls were glowing. Pinkie stopped glowing and she was wearing and looking different than before, she as tall as sonic, only a little bit shorter. She still had her pink skin, which was now fur, like Sonic's, her curly pink hair and tail, and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark pink tank top, with three balloons on it. One was yellow, and the other two were blue. She was wearing yellow shorts, white shoes, with three balloons like her shirt, she looked like sonic, but more Pinkie Pie-ish, and she wasn't a hedgehog

Apple Jack was wearing a white shirt, with a red short sleeved jacket with white stripes going up and down, left and right. She was wearing short blue shorts, cow boy's boot, a cow boy's hat, and her white shirt showed three apples on it. She still had her orange skin, which was now fur; her blonde hair and tail was still in a ponytail. Her eyes were still green.

Twilight Sparkle was now wearing a dark purple jacket and was open and was showing a white shirt with a six pointed pink star, behind it was a four pointed white star, and around the star were five small white stars. Her skirt was a dark blue, and her socks were long and black, her shoes were still brown.

Rarity was wearing a white shirt with three diamonds on it; she was wearing a long black sleeve jacket, she was wearing a short black skirt, her shoes were black shoes without the heel.

Fluttershy was wearing a white shirt that had three pink butterflies on it, her skirt was blue, and she was wearing saddles.

Everyone looked in aw to see their transformation that happened, well, not everyone, the princesses look as if they knew this was going too happened.

Sonic: How did you…

Apple: Ah'll have no idea…

Rarity: I looked good…

Fluttershy: At lease it didn't hurt.

Tails saw the princess Luna saw talking to her older sister, he wished to know what they were talking about, and so he walked over to them.

Tails: Umm… Your highnesses…

Luna: What is it that you need?

Tails: You knew this was going too happened, didn't you?

Both of the princesses didn't answered Tails question for a bit, but out the corner of Princess Celestia, she saw the other were paying attention to their talk.

Twilight: Did you?

Luna: That not any con…

She felt Princess Celestia's hand on her shoulder; she looked at her sister with a sad look.

Celestia: I'm sorry sister, but I can't lie to my student… Your transformation begun sooner than we thought…

Sonic: What does this mean?

Celestia: They must adapt to different worlds to survival… and to use their powers…

Twilight: GASP MY MAGIC!

Knuckles: That why you couldn't use the healing spell on Fluttershy. But why did it work on the princesses?

Rarity: Because they're a lot more powerful than regular unicorns.

Knuckles: Oh. What about their transformation?

Luna: It takes longer for us, but your powers can only be unlocked by us.

Sonic: So if you didn't do it…

Tails: it had to Discord?

Celestia: Discord would had a different affected of the girls.

Knuckles: So if wasn't the princesses…

Tails: … And if it wasn't Discord…

Apple: … then it had to be another alicorn.

Sonic: A what-corn?

Twilight: it's a Pegasus, unicorn, and an earth pony, all at once.

Sonic: Then it must have been an alicorn…

Twilight: But that can't be right… there are only two alicorns, and they are right here.

With that, a portal opened up, and out came two figures, the first one was a woman. Her skin was white, her hair and tail were yellow, and that sparkled in the sun. She was wearing long white dress, but her sleeves were rainbow colored. Her shoes were gold with diamonds on it. Her eyes were like Rainbow Dash's eyes, only lighter. She was wearing a golden heart necklace, and her bracelets were the same as her necklace. She was wearing gold crown, the top was shaped like a heart, and all over it were small rainbow gems. In the middle was a gold feather. Around her waist was a gold rope. In her chest was a rainbow colored heart. She had a horn and wings

The second one was a man. His skin was a dark blue, his hair and tail were black, but part of his hair and tail was white, shaped like a lightning bolt. He was wearing a suit of gold armor; he had a blue cape that was wrapped around someone. His eyes were black; he had a lightning bolt scare coming down his right eye. On the side of his armor was a sword, they couldn't tell what kind of sword it was. His chest showed a lightning storm, at least that's what they could make out, and he also had a horn and wings. He carrying the body was hard to see his chest. Both of the princess's eyes went wide.

Celestia: It can't be…

Luna: they're alive…

Apple jack heard what they said, did they know them?

The man slowly set the girl down, and unwrapped the body, everyone's eyes went wide, it was Rainbow Dash, well, the new formed Rainbow Dash. Her skin was the same, just fur now. She was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt with a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it. Her sleeves were rainbow colored, like the woman's. She was wearing a short blue skirt, her socks were rainbow colored, her shoes were a light blue, but the part where you tie your shoes, were blue.

Sonic: Dashie…

The woman used her horn to heal Rainbow Dash's body. They looked up at the princesses, bowed, turned toward the portal, walked through, and then the portal closed.

Rainbow: Hmmm… What happened?

Pinkie: DASHIE!

Rainbow Dash got another surprised hugged from Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: I didn't know if you were dead or not, but I knew you were going to be ok, but you never too sure what was going too happened…

Apple: Isn't that cute?

Rarity: By cute, you mean Rainbow Dash is turning bluer than ever, then yes, it's cute…

Twilight: PINKIE PIE LET HER GO!

Pinkie: I want to hug her a little more!

Rainbow: Can't. Breath. Get. Her. Off.

While the others were trying to get Pinkie Pie off of Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were talking about the two people that came out of the portal.

Luna: Should we tell her or…

Celestia: No. She's not ready to know the truth, yet.

She looked at the group, and saw that the boys had finally got Pinkie Pie off of Rainbow Dash. She saw Rainbow Dash gasping for air.

Celestia: Soon…

Tails: Princess?

She looked to see Tails and the others were making their way toward the two princesses.

Twilight: We ready when you are…

Celestia: … Let's go. By the way, you'll all be staying in Sonic's world till our home is rebuilt.

They all turned towards the exit, the three boys and the six girls had smile on their faces knowing about the knew about Sonic's world.

Luna: This is a beautiful ending sister…

Celestia: No sister… It's a new beginning…

What the princess didn't knew was, that Apple Jack was holding Tails hand, Fluttershy was holding Knuckles hand, and Rainbow Dash was holding Sonic hand. The nine of them were ready to face anything life threw at them.

The end… For now…


	15. Chapter 15

Chaos emeralds oh harmony extra: S.O.S

I need your help! I want to continue the story, but I don't have a lot of ideas for it. So if you have any ideas, post it in the reviews. These are the stories I need help with.

Fluttershy & Knuckles: Title wanted.

Pinkie Pie & Shadow: Storyline wanted.

Rarity & the purple guy with his tooth sticking out: Title and super form wanted.

Applejack & Tails: Title, super form, and storyline wanted.

Twilight Sparkle & Silver:

Vector & Vinyl Scratch: Title, super form, and storyline wanted.

Rainbow Dash & Sonic: Title, storyline right ahead. And don't worry, there are no bad ideas.

Thank you and good night!


End file.
